Yearbooks and Love Notes
by Demiveemons Candy Eater
Summary: A Kenyako also entered in GabuyGomamon's Kenyako contest and is entered in Kawaii_Kitty's Kenyako contest.Ken is moving away for awile but has left a little something in Miyako's yearbook.Osamu and Ken angst contained inside.
1. Yearbooks and Love Notes

Hey!...another Kenyako by me! I really really like this idea! And this is..well..I am going to try to see if I can also get this in the Kenyako contest Love Hurts is in ::crosses fingers:: I hope she'll say yes seeing as I am not sure I'll have Love Hurts done in time...oh and if you haven't could you PLEASE PLEASE check out that ficy ^.^ I would be so so very thankful if you did!   
  
Disclaimer - NO! I don't own Digimon sadly so stop yelling at me! ::runs away crying::   
  
~*~ Yearbooks and Love Notes *~*  
  
Ken Ichijouji ran through the streets of Odibia as fast as his legs could take him. It was the last day of school and he needed to see his friends about some important news his family had given him upon this very morning. His long soft vagrant hair blew in the wind as he quickly made his way to the school. Now four years later since their adventures in the Digital World, the boy of kindness had grew his hair longer. He now had his hair reach to his shoulders and he wore it proudly.  
  
He remembered this morning so clear it scared him. The former Kaiser knew his family hadn't meant to hurt him like they did but the fact was they did. Kicking a rock in the street, Ken decided to stop running and sit down for awhile. Tears started to form in his eyes as he looked away. He hadn't cried since his brother Osamu had passed away. He just saw crying as a sign of weakness. Even though he wasn't the Digimon Kaiser anymore, he had stuck to his promise unintentionally....to get rid of all the emotions he felt made him less powerful and strong. But the problem was, those feelings were still there.  
  
His mind began to drift towards this very morning...  
  
++ FLASHBACK ++  
  
Ken was in his room lying down on his bed with a sleeping Minomon on top of him. He wasn't as intent and aware of his surroundings as usually. He had just been up most of the night making a computer program for the Tamachi Elementary School students. All and all he was actually very proud of this program.   
  
He turned his head and looked at his digital clock by his computer. It was five in the morning. He figured he would have just enough time to sleep for a bit. Slowly he shut his eyes and drifted off into a deep slumber.  
  
~*~  
  
Osamu was running down the sidewalk to his home. A small young Ken chased after him as quickly as he light came as the young boys saw an image of his brother and a car.  
  
An echo of Osamu's voice soon filled the air saying "Its all your fault Ken. You killed me...you could of done more."   
  
With that the young boy slowly transformed into an older boy...more mature but still younger than the boy Ken was today. In front of him was the one other thing that still haunted him today, the Digimon Kaiser.  
  
The Kaiser slowly put his hand down and grabbed a black long leather thing. It was all fuzzy and hard to tell what it was. The contraption became clearer as the long stiff part of it hit Ken's face. It was a whip.  
  
Dark red blood dripped down the boys face and stained his white button up shirt. The Kaiser laughed as the blood dripped down. Ken looked down at his shirt when as fast as lightning the blood turned into acid.  
  
The Kaiser continued to laugh as he disappeared into darkness. Ken screamed in pain as the acid started to eat away at him. Soon Ken himself had disappeared.  
  
~*~  
  
Ken bolted up in a sweat as he woke up. In the process he actually nocked Minomon off of him. In a panic state Ken looked around and started to touch his chest where the acid had first appeared. When he was sure he was all there he noticed his small Digimon partner wasn't. He climbed down from his bed to search for the little guy.  
  
All of a sudden Ken heard a moan coming from underneath him. Ken quickly jumped off of Minomon once he realized he was standing on top of him. He then picked up the small Digimon and held him in his arms.   
  
In a very sympathetic voice Ken said "Oh my god! Minomon! I am so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm okay but are you? You woke up in a sweat and you sure looked very scared...did you have a nightmare?" the concerned creature asked  
  
Ken smiled as he put Minomon down on his desk next to his computer. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. It was just a nightmare..."  
  
"Are you sure?" the digimon insisted   
  
"I'm sure Minomon" Ken simply replyed  
  
Just then Ken's parents had walked into the room. The looked pretty serious and sat down on some chairs Ken had in his room.  
  
"Ken we have to talk..." the tall man known as Ken's father said  
  
"...um...okay...what is it Dad?" Ken asked  
  
"You might not remember this Ken since it well it happened..." Ken's mother started  
  
Ken nodded assuming they would go on but they didn't. It was a very long and uncomfortable last of silence in the room.   
  
At last finally Ken's Dad said "When your brother was alive...I had an offer to go to Egypt to study a case...one of the great kings of the past was robbed...well his tomb was...the gold in it anyway"  
  
Ken's father was a detective. The teenage boy really looked up to his father and actually thought it would be pretty cool to be a detective. It was one of the many jobs Ken had picked out for maybe his future job.  
  
Ken's dad continued on "I accepted it but on that very day your brother got hit by the car and died on impact. I had to refuse the offer...but just yesterday they asked me if I would like to go now to the case..I agreed"  
  
"That is great dad!...." but before Ken could finish his mom said "We'll have to move to Egypt Ken....for probably at least the next three years.."  
  
Just then Ken felt as though his heart stopped. Wasting no time he grabbed Minomon and ran on out of his apartment.  
  
"Minomon..."  
  
"Yes Ken" the little Digimon replyed eager to here Ken speak to him  
  
"I miss my brother and it is all my fault he is dead...I just stood there and did nothing as I watched my brother get hit by that car..." Ken said with a sad soft tone in his voice  
  
"It wasn't your fault Ken! You were just a little kid! You could of done nothing to save him!" Minomon yelled  
  
"Well even though I know it wasn't my fault for being the Kaiser...if I had helped Osamu the darkness couldn't of feed off of me" Ken said  
  
Minomon replyed "It wasn't your fault! Stop betting yourself up about it! It is in the past...and it wasn't your fault"  
  
"How can you be so sure Minomon?"Ken asked  
  
"The Ken I know is kind and has enough brains not to kill himself...if you could of helped Osamu you would of but if you did try to help...both of you would be dead..."  
  
"....but even my dreams tell me other wise..you heard me today...Osamu and the Kaiser are always in them...."  
  
"Ken...you can't belive those nightmares...they aren't right at all...you know why?I'll tell you why...it wasn't your fault at all..."  
  
"Maybe..." The blue haired boy said in an insecure voice  
  
The former Kaiser moved his way across the street and back to his apartment. He quickly put Minomon on the floor grabbed a jacket and ran on out again. He couldn't go to school...not like this anyway. It wouldn't matter much anyway seeing as it was the last day of school. He needed time to think and to be alone. That is how the boy liked things anyway, quiet, alone and peaceful. Things the teenage boy believed he couldn't archive with other people around.  
  
So the boy walked down the long busy street in hopes to find something. Something meaning more like somewhere, somewhere he could be alone. The first thing that popped up into his head was the park but he quickly dismayed that though. Too many people would be there and it wouldn't be the most empty thing in the world. The mall was also not an option for you see many students who played hookie would be there and his mother would also be there. And he was going to keep from his mother that he was playing hookie by any means necessary.  
  
As he was passing by the different stores Ken spotted an old rusty one in need of a paint job badly. The long haired boy smiled brightly as her recognized that place in a heartbeat. It was one of the restaurants he used to go to as a kid...when his brother was alive. Of course back then it looked in a lot better shape then it did now.  
  
He ran inside quickly but what he saw was unexpected. It was a dump and it was abandoned. Ken walked across the restaurant with his mind in silence. He wasn't really thinking of anything in particular. Looking around Ken saw writing all over the walls and tables. Chairs and tables were scattered and flipped upside down and such.  
  
One table caught his eye. It was in the corner of the place by a broken window. It was his table. The one he had claimed as a child. They always went to that one. He made sure of it hence the name his table. It was one of the only ones left standing in the place.  
  
He walked over to it and sat down in his chair. There were four chairs, one for each family member. Ken looked to his right at the wall as one thing caught his eye. It was some writing that said...  
  
HEY EVERYONE! SOME GIRL IN MY CLASS LOVES SOMEONE SHE DOESN'T HAVE A CHANCE WITH...BECAUSE...  
MIYAKO INOUE LOVES KEN ICHIJOUJI  
I HEARD HER SAY SO HERSELF  
~AKURO KYOKO   
  
As shocked as ever Ken read through it again. Ken just sat there at his table reading it over and over. He felt like he never wanted that moment to end because for once he felt like his was with all the people he loved, his mom and dad, Osamu, and Miyako.  
  
++ END OF FLASHBACK ++  
  
The teenaged former kaiser wiped off his tears on his face and stood up. He continued to walk to the Odibia school but now he wasn't running anymore...he was walking. Before he knew it he had reached the school. He paused for a moment before walking inside. He was sure he was going to go through what he planned at the old restaurant.  
  
When he got to the computer lab he was greeted by his friends. He laughed and talked with them for awhile and sighed their yearbooks. But on the last one which was Miyako's he paused.   
  
"Guys just remember you'll always be my friends no mater what" Ken said in a serious yet sad tone of voice  
  
"Well of course you will silly" Hikari pointed out  
  
"What with you man?...you seem so distant right now" Daisuke questioned  
  
"I'm leaving guys...to Egypt...my dad has an assignment there...I'll be gone for around the next three years...my dad had this offer before but had to turn it down. I could never not let him go. This seems to mean a whole lot to him so, I'm leaving" Ken said as he was signing Miyako's yearbook  
  
"I have to be going guys...my family is waiting for me" with that said Ken ran out of the room and the school in a flash almost ready to break into tears again.  
  
"What?!?!" Takeru yelled  
  
"We have to get to him..quick come on guys" Iori said to the group. Everyone but Miyako ran out to chase Ken, which was hopeless considering he was so far ahead of them.  
  
Miyako's sighed as she opened hers up and read what Ken wrote...  
  
Dear Miyako,  
Hows it going? I guess you just heard about the trip to Egypt huh?....I'm sorry I'm hurting you..I really am. Just remember you'll always be in my heart Miyako. I found out from a reliable source you like me like me...as in more than friends...maybe even love. Okay so maybe it wasn't that reliable...probably not true. I mean how could you love a monster like me who killed his own brother. Minomon keeps on trying to convince me it wasn't my fault but...it was. But back to my point...I have been thinking and I...I..I think I am in love with you. So just remember even though you may never love me back...you'll always be in my heart these years in Egypt.  
Love,  
Ken the one who killed his own brother  
  
Miyako ran out of the room and out of the school in a flash but when she got outside she didn't see Ken anywhere. He was gone and so was everyone else.   
  
"Someone has to teach you Ken that you didn't kill your brother and that your not a monster" Miyako said to herself "I guess I'll have to..."  
  
Miyako turned and held her yearbook to her heart as she began to walk home  
  
"I'll be waiting my love"  
  
THE END...  
  
How did you like it? It actually was never supost to turn out that angsty...actually It was supost to have NO angst or anything about Osamu... ^^ but I like it better this way  
  
Please Review everyone...I depend on reviews....they make me feel better about my work...if it sucks please tell me so I can improve!  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Ja ne  
~Demiveemons_Candy_Eater aka DCE  
  



	2. Epilogue

A/N Heya!! . Well, This -IS- SUPOST to be one chapter long!! NO MORE!! But you people *sighs* Well after trying and thinking and plotting....I could come up with...well....to put it trut- Ah screw it! The reason is plain and simple...I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING!!! ;.; Yeah I know....  
  
*blank faces* What do you mean then what is this chapter? Well READ and you'll know ^.~ .............OKAY I'LL TELL YEAH!!! It is the epilogue! huh? What happens before that? Well....figure it out yourselves! You know why? I COULDN'T!! ^^;; That is why this is an epilogue and not a chapter :p  
  
Well...here it is!! R&R!!  
  
disclaimer = I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS!!!!*copy big business company* SO STOP CALLING ME!!  
  
  
  
  
  
++ Yearbooks and Love Notes (Epilogue) ++  
  
  
  
  
A happy smiling Miyako ran down the streets of Odibia. After running awhile she finally reached Ken's house. With a smile as always, she knocked on the door.   
  
The sound of her hand clashing against the wood door made an echo through out the household.   
  
As Ken answered the door he was greeted by Miyako jumping on him. She kissed him passionately as he quickly fell into her spell and kissed back.   
  
Backing up in to the house Ken shut the door while still holding on to the girl of sincerity and love. Falling back onto the couch they continued to kiss each other. With each kiss, the kisses themselves became longer and more passionate.  
  
They stopped for a bit as they just gazed into each others eyes. Miyako smiled as she kissed him again. Slowly they got off the couch still lip to lip as they made their way to Ken's room. Moving towards the bed Ken hit a picture as it fell to the ground.   
  
The picture was of Miyako in that old restaurant. She was on top of "Ken's" table in a silver tank top and jean shorts. She had a red spray can in her hand and had some of it on her. As you can see...she had a bit of a hard time figuring out how to use it.   
  
Next to her was that old writing Ken had found. She had felt the need when Ken came back to go there and make an arrow pointing to it and write "HAHA SUCKER!! NOW WHO IS THE ONE SINGLE!! AND BY THE WAY 'MY' KEN SAYS HI!!" But then again it WAS Miyako who did this and Ken who thought it was hysterical took a picture of her.  
  
The girl with lavender hair hit an old book with her foot as she fell onto the bed removing Ken's shirt.  
  
The book was an old yearbook. It fell and opened up to a page. Among all the signatures there one in particular was there. It was the note that got Ken an Miyako together in the first place.  
  
"Heya Ken!! ^.^ WELCOME BACK!! I missed you soooooo much!!um....and there is something I need to tell you...This is kinda hard to say but... I l-l-lo-love you! I LOVE YOU KEN!....and by the way....we have some brother and kasier issues to work out.... ^.~ Catch ya later! ~MIYAKO"  
  
She felt it was right to tell him how she felt in HIS yearbook. They also did work out that brother and kaiser problem too right after he read that note.  
  
Still kissing Ken removes Miyako's shirt. They continued like that, removing articles of clothing as their love grew upon the night.  
  
  
  
  
THE END.....  
  
REVEIW!!! LIKE?!?!?! ^^;; Well...I kept this PG-13 because well I don't think this is R rated stuff honestly! And don't you DARE say thins was NC-17!! It wasn't!! I think I KNOW what NC-17 is...  
  
Well sorry about my other fics....I just got back to school and the work is getting to be a lot....this just meaning there won't be as much as my work as soon as I was having it done in the summer....  
  
^.^ Catch ya later!! REVIEW!!!  
  
Ja ne  
~DCE 


End file.
